


Mind Games

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Bela's ready to pay the price for getting what she wants.
Series: Finding My Way [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Mind Games  
Character: Bela Talbot  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Strong Language.  
Summary: Bela's ready to pay the price for getting what she wants.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns the show and characters.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Burn

FMW #92: Mind Games

She was used to playing mind games on people to get what she wanted. It was easier to lie and fool people than to actually take the time to get to know anyone.

The world was full of liars, thieves, killers, demons, witches and many other terrible things and people. There was no reason for her to care about how she treated people.

It was just revenge. Getting what was hers, that's how Bela saw it. She'd had the shit kicked out of her by her parents, so, she sold her soul to have them killed.

It was a small price to pay to get those assholes out of her life. She got to be free of them finally, live her life how she wanted to live it, and then die when it was time.

Bela didn't care that she was going to burn. Her entire life had been different forms of Hell one after another. The only difference was that this time, she actually had a choice.

She'd made her choice and she was prepared to deal with the consequences. There was no saving her and that was okay. She was already damned from the moment she'd been born.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
